Swordmaster
, one of the greatest swordmasters of his time.]] A swordmaster was a melee warrior who was proficient in the use of bladed weapons, such as vibroweapons or lightsabers. A swordmaster was constantly training to better his skills in combat. It takes years of training and practice to become a swordmaster. Jedi Swordmasters An example of a Jedi swordmaster was Mace Windu, considered as such because of his mastery of Vaapad, which he created.Shatterpoint (novel) Cin Drallig and Grand Master Yoda were also considered swordmasters. Though they did not create a new lightsaber combat form as Mace did, they both mastered every known form of lightsaber battle. Also, both became lightsaber instructors to many Younglings. Yoda in particular was considered the greatest swordmaster of the Jedi Order of his day.Fightsaber: Jedi Lightsaber Combat Mace Windu gathered some of the Order's finest swordmasters, including Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto, to accompany him in an attempt to arrest Chancellor Palpatine. Duels between swordmasters were rare given to the fact that not many Jedi or Sith could achieve this title despite the prowess many combatants in both orders achieved in combat. An example of a duel between two swordmasters at their best is the Duel in the Senate between Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi and Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Sith Swordmasters One of the earliest known Sith to have achieved such mastery of lightsaber combat was Tulak Hord, who is noted by Kreia to have been the greatest lightsaber duelist of his time.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Kreia herself was a noted swordmaster. She was a practitioner of telekinetic lightsaber combat, and fought with it on a never-before-seen scale. She had the ability to fight with three lightsabers at once, holding each aloft with the Force, making them appear to be floating and fighting with a will of their own.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords , definitive master of Makashi.]] Kas'im was a Dark Lord of the Sith during the New Sith Wars and served as the Blademaster at the Sith Academy on Korriban. During his life he mastered every form of lightsaber combat, and proved comfortably effective with any blade type; be it one single, one double, or two single blades. He is the one who trained Darth Bane the art of lightsaber combat, but was later killed by his former apprentice - not by lightsaber, but by a superior command of the Force.Jedi vs. Sith Darth Tyranus was once a Jedi Master who fell to the dark side and became the Sith Apprentice to Darth Sidious. Dooku was a consummate practitioner of Form II: Makashi. He was regarded by many as one of the greatest duelists of his time, on par with Mace Windu who himself was considered by many as second only to Master Yoda.Yoda: Dark Rendezvous Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Shatterpoint (novel)'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Dark Journey'' Sources * *''Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Notes and references Category:Titles